


China Doll

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Levi is like 150cm in this story, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, cross dressing loli levi, erwin is a sacry bastard, lolita levi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most men that approached Erwin and Levi so far were those looking to win Levi’s hand and clam the Smith family fortune once Erwin was gone. As the Smith family was money but not noble anyone one with enough standing would be considered worthy of such a union… If Erwin wouldn’t have them murdered by the hand they sought. Levi was his and his alone. His daughter, his tool, his fine porcine doll.</p><p>AU where Levi is a skilled assassin that Erwin has cross dress in lolita all the time and treats him as his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiekit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chiekit).



> This is for chiekit from tumblr, idea credit goes to her and I hope I did good ;~; It all started around here http://chiekit.tumblr.com/post/69672024585/let-me-also-casually-add-levi-is-skilled-at but she kept adding more and more to it so I had to wright something for it! Right now this is a one-shot as I think the idea deserves better then what I can do for it but if this is well liked I may do more myself

“Levi? Come along, I don’t want us to be late!”

Erwin Smith was just pulling on his white gloves as the coach was pulling up to the front doors of his manor house. After calling out for Levi the clicking of shoes could be heard descending the winged staircase as a slight figure in a black dress with whit trimming and a white laced collar descended on the right-hand side. The skirt of the dress ended past the knees and was met by white socks that lead down the black buckled mary janes. One would think the figure was cut out of a newspaper as they were black and white all over; raven hair, black dress and shoes with white socks, trim and collar with milky skin. The only spots of colour were a red ribbon tied into an elegant bow on the right side of their head, silver eyes, pink lips and a blue pendant that sat in the middle of the collar.

Erwin held out his gloved hand to the figure and they took it well descending the last few steps. Erwin looked down to their face once they were on even ground; even with the heels they didn’t even come up to his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Erwin. Hanji was fussing over the damned ribbon.”

Erwin squeezed Levi’s hand lighting well bringing his other hand up to Levi’s face and tilted it up so Levi was looking into his blue eyes.

“Manners. And what have I told you about addressing me like that when we’re out? I know we haven’t left the house yet but it’s not proper when we’re about to leave. Do you have your gloves?”

As Erwin’s hand fell Levi nodded as he took the gloves out of a pocket in the skirt of the dress.

“I’m sorry, Father.”

Erwin nodded to Levi and turned to nod to the servant that was standing at the door, the pulled the door open and Erwin stepped forward, one hand reaching to take one of Levi’s now gloved hands and guided him out the doors and down the steps to the coach that was waiting for them. Another man held the coach door open for the two and Erwin stepped aside to let Levi in fist; once Levi had disappeared in Erwin stepped into it himself and the door was shit behind him. Levi and Erwin were sitting across from each other; Levi was looking out the window to the water fountain that was splashing lightly in the stone drive way well Erwin looked Levi up and down.

“Levi, please stay close to me tonight. There are some… unsavory guests at the party tonight.”

Levi was still looking out as they began to move but nodded all the same at Erwin’s words. Levi knew that Erwin was eyeing him; most likely taking in the new dress that Erwin himself had picked out for him to wear to tonight’s party. Levi wasn’t fond of having to dress like a girl all the time but it was what Erwin wanted and Levi owed the man a life’s debt. It didn’t help that, in the right cloths he could look the part. Despite his short frame he was still masculine when in proper attire but his fame was short and thin thanks to years spent on his own in the streets. Long dresses and puffed collars hid his square shoulders and muscles so when dressed like a girl he looked the part, Levi often wondered if he was a proper height for a man of his age and had the border stance of someone who was well fed as a child if Erwin would still dress him like a young lady. They were passing the manor gates now and the curtain over the window was drawn closed; letting Levi know his full attention was required by Erwin.

“As I said there are unsavory guests at the party tonight. Lord Balto has been causing me and other land owners quite a lot of grief. He seeks to take over the entire province but without the proper cost that such lands require.”

Levi nodded in understanding. The Load was making many enemies so Levi wouldn’t need to be as careful this time as others as the blame couldn’t be put on Erwin alone. Most likely Erwin wanted him to take out the Lord tonight if he was to keep close to Erwin until the time was right. The two sat in silence for the rest of the ride, the only sounds coming from outside of their little wooden space; the clopping of horse shoes on cobble stone and the occasional call of someone on the street. Even with the window hidden Levi knew they must be getting close as there were more hooves on cobble stone and the sound of a wrought iron gate swigging open to allow the coaches and Carriages to enter the drive of the manor.

“Do try to smile and remember to be well-mannered.”

The door to their coach was pulled open by their driver and Erwin got out first and held out his hand for Levi to help him down.  Levi held onto Erwin’s arm as they walked up to the entrance of the manor house; Levi’s dress rustling along with the tail of Erwin’s long jacket. Well Erwin was properly dressed for such an even some would think Levi’s attire was unbecoming for a young lady who was one of the few ladies at tonight’s party. His dress ended past the knees and there was no colour aside from the hair ribbon and jewel. He only had a single petticoat on under the skirt of the dress but this allowed him to move more freely and would give Levi quick access to the knives strapped to his thighs. This was a party for factory and business owners so most of the men came without their wives and Erwin was the only one to come with his “daughter.” However none would speak up against the head of the Smith family. Most knew of his eccentricity and border line obsession with his daughter but no one would ever question the man who owned so much and had some way of getting rid of those in his way.

The two walked up the grand entrance and past the foyer to where many of the guests have already gathered. The room was already filled with the smoke of cigars and pipes and most of the men held a drink in their hand. Those men who did business with Erwin most knew of his daughter's name and had found it odd for a lady but if they ever heard Levi speak their suspicious would be correct. Even with his slight and short frame Levi could never make his voice high enough to pass for female. Luckily women were to be seen and not heard. Having not paid attention to their company, Levi gave a start when a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Levi looked up to Erwin and then gave a curtsy to the two men standing across from them. Levi nodded at them when their names were offered and allowed his gloved hand to be kissed by each man in turn. The Lord would arrive last, wanting to make an entrance so Levi looked around the crowed with fained interest.

Most men that approached Erwin and Levi so far were those looking to win Levi’s hand and clam the Smith family fortune once Erwin was gone. As the Smith family was money but not noble anyone one with enough standing would be considered worthy of such a union… If Erwin wouldn’t have them murdered by the hand they sought. Levi was his and his alone. His daughter, his tool, his fine porcine doll. Would anyone know the truth about their argument they might think Erwin sick, twisted and perverted and they would be right but the few who did know the truth saw it as a way to help Erwin heal; Levi saw it as that and he had no right to complain, being the one to cause Erwin that hurt.

A loud and boisterous laughter started to fill the room, one that could only come from someone so wide as Lord Balto and Levi looked up to see tonight’s target. The balding fat man waddled into the smoke filled room and was given a wide berth by the men there. Some men moved in close to the fat man to shake his grubby hand and try to act as polite and friendly as they could.

“Levi dear, why don’t you join the women in the sitting room well we talk business.”

Levi let go of Erwin’s arm and nodded to join the small room with the five or so women that had come with their husbands. Balto was making his way towards Erwin as Levi was walking away and Levi could feel the piggy eyes on his back. A smirk was tugging at Levi’s lips as he crossed into the other room, contemplating on showing the fat pig the truth before slitting his throat but thought what lay under his bloomers might not hinder the pig that much.

Levi sat on a plush arm chair well the women there gossiped about all the men in the other room, not minding that Levi only opined his mouth to sip from his tea cup.  After a while Levi stood up and walked out of the room claiming to be off to the power room but once on the second floor he found a good perch to watch the men from above.  He spotted a red faced Balto already well drunk and he was making his way past the crowds to relieve himself so Levi ducked into the chamber room to wait for him. Balto stumbled into the room already groping at the seam of his pants when he hears the clicking of heels. Swivelling his head around to find the source of the sound and spots Levi walking towards him from behind the closing door.

“You… Your Erwin Smith’s daughter! Young lady this is no place for someone such as yourself.”

“Shut it pig. You’re not the only one who needs to take a piss.”

The man’s eyes widened so quickly Levi was tempted to laugh. He so rarely spoke outside (or even in) Erwin’s house that the rare times someone new was treated to his deep voice he always wanted to laugh.

“But… you… you’re a…”

“I’m as much a lady as you are. I may look the part better than you but you cause as much trouble as one. This time I’ll be doing more than Erwin a favor by removing you.”

Levi pulled one of the blades out from the garter around his thigh and moved behind the man to quickly for him to know what was happening. Levi dragged the blade across his throat well holding his head in place. As the man bleed out Levi washed his hands and the knife before putting it back in place. Careful not to get any of the blood on him, Levi walked around the body and stepped out of the men’s and made his way back to where the women were gossiping to wait for Erwin to collect him so they could go home.


End file.
